bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazlet, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 33 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.425627 |longd = -74.16869 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07730Look Up a ZIP Code for Hazlet, New Jersey, United States Postal Service. Accessed May 25, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 11, 2013. |area_code = 732Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Hazlet, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 11, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402530690 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed May 25, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882120 |website = |footnotes = }} Hazlet is a township in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 20,334, reflecting a decline of 1,044 (-4.9%) from the 21,378 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 598 (-2.7%) from the 21,976 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed June 27, 2012. What is now Hazlet Township was originally incorporated as Raritan Township by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 25, 1848, from portions of Middletown Township. Portions of the township were taken to form Holmdel Township (February 23, 1857), Matawan Township (also February 23, 1857, now Aberdeen Township), Keyport (March 17, 1870), Keansburg (March 26, 1917) and Union Beach (March 16, 1925). The township was renamed "Hazlet Township" as of November 28, 1967, based on the results of a referendum held on November 7, 1967.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 179 re Hazlet Township, p. 184 re Raritan Township. Accessed May 25, 2012. Hazlet derived its name from a Dr. John Hazlett who had an estate in Raritan Township near the Keyport-Holmdel Turnpike, now Holmdel Road.Welcome to Hazlet Township, accessed September 13, 2006. Hazlet is part of the Bayshore Regional Strategic Plan, an effort by nine municipalities in northern Monmouth County to reinvigorate the area's economy by emphasizing the traditional downtowns, dense residential neighborhoods, maritime history, and the natural beauty of the Raritan Bayshore coastline. Geography Hazlet Township is located at (40.425627,-74.16869). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 5.675 square miles (14.698 km2), of which, 5.557 square miles (14.392 km2) of it is land and 0.118 square miles (0.306 km2) of it (2.08%) is water. Hazlet Township is roughly south of Manhattan and northeast of Philadelphia. Unincorporated communities within Hazlet include Centerville, Mechanicsville, South Keyport and West Keansburg.New Jersey Local Name Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed February 16, 2014. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $89,415 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,891) and the median family income was $102,743 (+/- $5,511). Males had a median income of $71,710 (+/- $5,920) versus $53,371 (+/- $2,532) for females. The per capita income for the township was $33,051 (+/- $1,340). About 1.2% of families and 2.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.3% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Hazlet township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 24, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 21,378 people, 7,244 households, and 5,802 families residing in the township. The population density was 3,802.3 people per square mile (1,468.7/km²). There were 7,406 housing units at an average density of 1,317.2 per square mile (508.8/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 93.17% White, 1.10% African American, 0.06% Native American, 3.39% Asian, 1.13% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.87% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Hazlet township, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 5, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Hazlet township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 5, 2012. There were 7,244 households out of which 37.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.2% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.9% were non-families. 17.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.92 and the average family size was 3.32. In the township the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 29.2% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $65,697, and the median income for a family was $71,361. Males had a median income of $51,776 versus $32,439 for females. The per capita income for the township was $25,262. About 2.3% of families and 3.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 6.6% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Hazlet is governed under the Township form of New Jersey municipal government by a five-member Committee. Township Committee members are elected at-large by the voters on a partisan basis in the November general election to serve three-year staggered terms, with either one or two seats coming up for election each year on a cyclical basis. The Mayor and Deputy Mayor are elected annually by the Committee from among its five members.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 67. , members of the Hazlet Township Committee are Mayor Joseph Belasco (D, term on committee and as mayor ends December 31, 2014), Deputy Mayor James DiNardo (D, 2015; term as deputy mayor ends 2014), Scott Aagre (R, 2016), Barbara Ronchetti (D, 2015) and Michael C. Sachs (R, 2016).Mayor and Committee, Township of Hazlet. Accessed July 25, 2014.2014 Municipal Data Sheet, Township of Hazlet. Accessed July 25, 2014.Official Election Results - General Election November 2, 2010, Monmouth County, New Jersey Office of the Clerk. Accessed July 1, 2013.Official Election Results - General Election November 8, 2011, Monmouth County, New Jersey Office of the Clerk. Accessed July 1, 2013.Official Election Results - General Election November 6, 2012, Monmouth County, New Jersey Office of the Clerk. Accessed July 1, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Hazlet Township is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 13th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 7. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=58 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 58, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 13,685 registered voters in Hazlet Township, of which 3,679 (26.9%) were registered as Democrats, 2,606 (19.0%) were registered as Republicans and 7,388 (54.0%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 12 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 4, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 54.0% of the vote here (5,732 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 43.5% (4,618 votes) and other candidates with 1.3% (139 votes), among the 10,617 ballots cast by the township's 14,345 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.0%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 4, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 56.2% of the vote here (5,756 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 42.7% (4,375 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (86 votes), among the 10,249 ballots cast by the township's 13,777 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 74.4.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 4, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 65.7% of the vote here (4,517 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 26.2% (1,805 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.1% (420 votes) and other candidates with 1.3% (87 votes), among the 6,877 ballots cast by the township's 13,927 registered voters, yielding a 49.4% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 4, 2012. Education The Hazlet Township Public Schools serve students in pre-kindergarten through twelfth grade.As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 8 schools had an enrollment of 3,220 students and 264.6 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.17:1.District information for Hazlet Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed July 25, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Hazlet Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed July 25, 2014.) are Sycamore Drive Early Childhood Learning CenterSycamore Drive Early Childhood Learning Center, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (280 students in PreK-K) Lilian Drive Elementary SchoolLilian Drive Elementary School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (271; 1-4), Middle Road Elementary SchoolMiddle Road Elementary School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (324; 1-4), Raritan Valley Elementary SchoolRaritan Valley Elementary School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (303; 1-4), Beers Street Elementary SchoolBeers Street Elementary School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (285; 5-6), Cove Road Elementary SchoolCove Road Elementary School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (226; 5-6), Hazlet Middle SchoolHazlet Middle School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. for (497; 7-8) and Raritan High SchoolHazlet High School, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013. (1,034; 9-12).District Map, Hazlet Township Public Schools. Accessed September 11, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Hazlet Township Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed September 11, 2013. Transportation The township had a total of of roadways, of which are maintained by the municipality, by Monmouth County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Monmouth County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 14, 2014. Both Route 35 and Route 36 are within Hazlet Township's borders. The Garden State Parkway also runs through and provides easy access to the Jersey Shore or city destinations.Garden State Parkway Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 1997. Accessed July 25, 2014. The Parkway's interchange 117, labeled for Keyport / Hazlet, is located within the township.Travel Resources: Interchanges, Service Areas & Commuter Lots, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed Jult 25, 2014. Public transportation Commuter train service is available at the Hazlet stationHazlet station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 16, 2013. on the North Jersey Coast Line to Hoboken Terminal, Newark Penn Station and New York Penn Station in Midtown Manhattan.North Jersey Coast Line, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 16, 2013. New Jersey Transit provides local bus service on the 817 route.Monmouth County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed June 28, 2012. Through rail freight service is provided by Conrail Shared Assets Operations, which provides freight service between South Amboy and Lakehurst via Red Bank. Historical events Hazlet was the site of the last drive-in movie theater in New Jersey, the Route 35 Drive-In, which closed in 1991,New Jersey Drive-In Theaters, State of New Jersey. Accessed July 5, 2007. "New Jersey's last drive-in theater, Hazlet's Route 35 Drive-In, closed in 1991." until the Delsea Drive-In in Vineland reopened in 2004."The Drive-In Theater Tries a Comeback; Looking for a Few Hundred Adventurous Moviegoers", The New York Times, July 23, 2004. Accessed June 28, 2012. "He will be back in his old place, the Delsea Drive-In projection booth, rolling a double feature, as the theater reopens with The Bourne Supremacy and Anchorman. It will be the first drive-in movie showing in New Jersey -- the state that spawned the craze in the 1930's -- since the Route 35 Drive-In in Hazlet closed in 1991." Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Hazlet include: * David Burke (born 1962), chef and restaurateur.Fabricant, Florence. "New Wave in the East River: David Burke", The New York Times, November 9, 1988. Accessed June 28, 2012. "These are heady accomplishments for someone who grew up thinking that the ultimate dessert was a Yodel, and who first set foot in a professional kitchen at 15, as a dishwasher in a Sheraton Inn near his home in Hazlet, N.J." * James Coonan (born 1946), former head of the Irish-American gang The Westies.Lubasch, Arnold H. "7 Convicted of Racketeering, 1 Acquitted, in Westies Trial", The New York Times, February 25, 1988. Accessed November 7, 2007. "The other defendants range in age from 31 to 54, and all live in Manhattan, except the Coonans, who moved to Hazlet, N.J." * Ray Evernham (born 1957), NASCAR co-owner of Evernham Motorsports and former crew chief of Jeff Gordon.via Associated Press. "Kent captures Cardinal 500", Lakeland Ledger, November 1, 1982. Accessed December 4, 2012. "Both cars caught fire after the Firenza driven by Ray Evernham of Hazlet, hit the backstretch wall and the Firenza driven by Tony Siscone of Hammonton, N. J., crashed into him at an estimated 100 mph." * Jeff Feuerzeig (born 1964), film screenwriter and director.Falkenstein, Michelle. "From Maplewood To Sundance", The New York Times, January 30, 2005. Accessed August 10, 2012. "In 1988, Daniel Johnston, a songwriter, gave a legendary concert in Pier Platters, an independent Hoboken record store. He had a mental breakdown during the concert and ran amok for two weeks, said Jeff Feuerzeig, who grew up in Hazlet and Morganville and attended Trenton State College." * Sammi "Sweetheart" Giancola, from MTV's Jersey Shore.Hyman, Vicki. "'Jersey Shore': Meet Sammi Sweetheart, college athlete", The Star-Ledger, December 14, 2009. Accessed January 31, 2011. "Sam Giancola of Hazlet (the only actual New Jerseyan on the show) is a senior sociology major at William Paterson University where she plays Division III soccer (hence the WPU athletic wear she sports in the series)." * Doug Hamilton (1963–2006), Major League Soccer executive.Rutgers Men’s Soccer Hosts Connecticut in the Second Annual Doug Hamilton Memorial Soccer Classic, Rutgers University press release dated April 4, 2008. Accessed June 23, 2011. "The Doug Hamilton Memorial Classic is a tribute to Hazlet native, who starred on the Raritan High School soccer team (Raritan class of 1981) and went on to a distinguished career including President and General Manager of both the Miami Fusion (2000-2002) and the Los Angeles Galaxy (2002-2006) of Major League Soccer." * Daniel O'Brien (born 1987), editor and Senior Writer for the comedy website Cracked.com.O'Brien, Daniel. "Jersey Shore: Worst Thing to Happen to East Coast Since 9/11", Cracked.com, December 11, 2009. Accessed July 25, 2014. "Sammi receives special distinction because, as much as it pains me to say this, she is from my home town of Hazlet, New Jersey.... I'd also like to point out that, since she's on a television show, this officially makes me the second most famous person from Hazlet, New Jersey, which is..." * Skip O'Brien (1950-2011), actor who had a recurring role on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.Staff. "Skip O'Brien: Obituary", Asbury Park Press, April 8, 2011. Accessed August 9, 2012. "Born Bernard Francis O'Brien in Jersey City, Skip moved to Union Beach as a young boy, and lived there until he entered the U.S. Marine Corps in 1968. After graduating from Brookdale College in 1980, he moved to California to pursue his dream of becoming an actor.... He relocated to Hazlet in 2010 to be close to his family." * Jerry Recco (born 1974), WFAN sports anchor.Columbia Football Games to Air Locally on WSNR, 620 AM, Columbia University press release dated September 5, 2006. Accessed December 19, 2007. "Recco is a 1998 graduate of New Jersey City University. He currently resides in Hazlet, New Jersey." * Patrick Valentino (born 1982), composer, conductor and musician.Kylen, Helene. "Monmouth Symphony Orchestra Premiers Work by Jersey Resident", Atlantic Herald, May 22, 2007. Accessed April 25, 2008. "Patrick Valentino grew up in Hazlet, NJ. His father was a retail sales person for Sears, his mother a homemaker who formerly worked in a bank."the time of my life, PatrickValentinoMusic.com. Accessed April 25, 2008. * Dave Witte (born 1971), heavy metal drummer known for his work with Municipal Waste, Discordance Axis, Black Army Jacket, Birds of Prey, and Burnt By The Sun.Doerschuk, Andy. "Dave Witte of Municipal Waste", DRUM! Magazine, March 26, 2010. Accessed July 25, 2014. "Hometown: Hazlet, NJ" References External links * Hazlet Township official website * Hazlet Township Public Schools * * Data for the Hazlet Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics Category:1848 establishments in New Jersey Category:Populated places established in 1848 Category:Raritan Bayshore Category:Township form of New Jersey government Category:Townships in Monmouth County, New Jersey